


The Future of Evolution

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek's not sure how long he's been living in this small cabin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	The Future of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> I had the 'time travel' tag up for a moment but took it off since I didn't actually write this as a time travel fic.
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this. Nor do I know what it *is* exactly.

Derek’s not sure how long he’s been living in this small cabin.

Years. Decades.

He’s old and he feels it.

He doesn’t look it.

Werewolves age slower than humans. No one really knows how long they can live because, well, they tend to live violent lives.

Alphas are strong enough to survive, but they need a pack. All wolves do. But being an alpha puts a target on your back. Either hunters will get you or an ambitious wolf will.

Derek isn’t an alpha.

He isn’t an omega.

Years ago (so many years) he evolved.

He’s one of the rare few who can shift into a full wolf. Even rarer is his ability to live without a pack.

To be something that isn’t quite alpha, beta, or omega.

He evolved.

No one was really sure what that meant.

He still doesn’t entirely know what it means.

Derek lost the ability to be curious years ago.

(Might be the exact second a boy with amber eyes and moles disappeared without a trace.)

Surviving is all he knows. All he’s known for so long.

Everyone he’s ever known is dead.

He outlived them all.

And he should’ve done the world a favour and died with the rest of his family.

He’s waiting.

* * *

Stiles was at college.

Distracted by _something_ , he’d turned the corner and now he’s in a forest.

Not the preserve. He’d recognize it.

Just… trees.

Lots of trees.

He pulls out his phone and there’s no service – because of course there isn’t.

When something weird happens and he needs help?

Nowhere to be found.

Stiles doesn’t understand what happened. He’d seen _nothing_.

Something had caught his eye so he’d looked over his shoulder and when he faced forward…

Trees.

His mind is frantically searching through its knowledge of the supernatural. Trying to see if there’s _something_ he remembers that could’ve caused this.

He’s counted his fingers. All ten.

He’s awake.

Might be trapped in an illusion.

Stiles feels like he’s been walking for _forever_. Has no idea if he’s going in any useful direction.

He knows he shouldn’t wander. Knows that when you’re lost, you stay in place and wait for rescue.

But no one knows he’s missing (if he even _is_ missing). No one knows to look for him, much less to look for him _here_.

_He_ doesn’t even know where here _is_.

In the distance he can see a thin stream of smoke.

He heads in that direction.

* * *

Derek is stiff from not moving. He does this more than he should.

He gets lost in his memories and when he rouses, hours will have passed.

He spends too much time remembering _him_.

Sifting and picking through every moment they had together.

Every lost opportunity.

Derek finds it amusing that of all the many things he could regret, he regrets not taking a chance with him the most.

More than anyone, he _knows_ that life can change in an instant.

That anyone could be lost in the next breath.

That the only sensible approach to life is to live as if you could die anytime.

Because you (or those you love) _can_ die anytime.

He’s tasted the two flavours of regret.

He’s learned that the most bitter flavour are the things you could’ve done but didn’t.

Not the things you did.

He’s fucked up. A lot. Done so many things he regrets.

None of them hold a candle to the one thing he wishes he’d done the most.

But he’d been afraid. Wanted to wait.

A million other excuses.

None of which mattered because he’d disappeared.

Just like that: whatever could’ve been, might’ve happened, was lost.

Derek takes a deep breath and goes to stand.

At the very edge of his senses he smells the impossible.

Seconds later he hears the impossible.

He wonders if he’s finally gone crazy.

* * *

Stiles walks up to the cabin.

He’s nervous.

Scared.

Some kind of strange anticipation is building.

He doesn’t know why.

It doesn’t make sense.

Nothing makes sense.

He knocks on the door.

* * *

Derek doesn’t care if he’s crazy.

Because that _scent_.

He feels truly alive for the first time in over a decade.

Every nerve and part of him singing with joy.

He opens the door.

Stiles is standing there.

He looks the same as the last time Derek saw him.

Hasn’t aged a day.

Stiles’ mouth opens and his breath rushes out as Derek latches on with a strong embrace.

Clinging.

Nuzzling his face in Stiles’ neck and breathing.

This feels like dying.

It feels like living.

* * *

Stiles had been about to say _something_ to the weirdly old looking sourwolf in front of him.

The beard is fuller and has grey.

His hair is long and has grey.

But those eyes? The eyebrows?

They’re the same.

That impossible colour.

All the words Derek can never speak writ large on his oddly expressive eyebrows.

But Derek is hugging him.

Hugging him tightly.

Stiles’ breath rushes out as Derek buries his face in his neck, taking big gulps of air.

Stiles can’t help but squeeze back.

Rubbing little circles.

He still has no idea what’s going on.

But is happy that Derek is here, as he always seems to be, when Stiles needs help.

* * *

They’re sitting inside his cabin and Derek knows he’s staring.

He can’t help it.

He also hasn’t stopped touching Stiles.

Who feels _real_.

“So, sourwolf. You look old. Wanna tell me what’s going on? Because the last thing I remember is that I was at college. I turned a corner and now I’m in this forest,” Stiles says.

His voice sounds so _good_.

Easing some ache deep inside Derek.

Breaking a silence that Derek isn’t sure how long it’s lasted.

When he speaks, his voice is rusty and hoarse, “You disappeared. I, we, looked everywhere. We never found you.”

Stiles looks scared and Derek hates the scent of it, “How long was I gone, Derek?”

Derek shrugs, “I don’t know. I stopped keeping track decades ago. At least fifty years. I didn’t become a hermit until the last person I knew died.”

The air goes heavy with the scent of sorrow.

_“Decades,”_ Stiles whispers, “My dad? Scott? They’re all dead?”

Derek just nods.

Pulls Stiles into his lap as he starts sobbing.

* * *

It doesn’t make sense.

How do you turn a corner and end up in a future where everyone you know is dead?

Stiles doesn’t doubt Derek.

He’s never lied to Stiles. Not even to spare his feelings.

Of course, Derek could’ve changed. It’s been _decades_ after all.

For all that he looks older, he feels the same.

If anything, his face is more open. Eyes cracked open and vulnerable in a way Stiles has never seen before.

“How are you still here?” Stiles asks.

“I evolved,” Derek shrugs, “No one knew what that meant. I still don’t. I age slower. Haven’t gone feral without a pack.”

“What do I do now?” Stiles wonders.

“Stay. Or I’ll go with you to see what the world’s like. But,” tears start running down Derek’s face, “let me be with you. I’ve missed you so much. I’ve loved you for what feels like forever. I thought I’d missed my chance. Regretted that more than anything else. Just… let me be with you. Please.”

Stiles has been in love with Derek for years.

Had a plan to finish college and start something with Derek.

Maybe this is not the best time to start something.

Or maybe it’s the perfect time.

Nothing makes sense.

Maybe it doesn’t need to.

"I’ll stay. I don’t think I can live in a world without my dad or Scott. This feels like a fantasy. Like we’re the last two people on earth. Like we might not even _be_ on earth. Maybe I’m dreaming.

"I don’t know what’ll happen if we go out there. Can’t even think about it.

“But I’ve loved you for years. So, I’ll stay. Live in this dream, this fantasy. Exist in a world built for two,” Stiles tells Derek.

Cupping his face and giving Derek the lightest of kisses.

A promise. A pledge.

Stiles is scared of what lies beyond the forest.

Of an unfamiliar world that he doesn’t belong in.

He can be happy here, with Derek.

Together in this place out of time.


End file.
